The Lion and the Rabbit: Dreams & Support
by smileandsleep
Summary: A reaction to terror and only doing what is necessary for comfort. MikoTotsu story.


Warning: The characters may seem Out Of Character. If they do appear so, I apologize.

* * *

For a man who always asked if Mikoto's nightmares where still around, Tatara should have known better then to remember that he had his own sent of dreams to worry about. The happy-go-lucky man could not hide everything under his smile and Mikoto was happy that he had discovered that.

The night had ended and morning was already upon them in the early hours, but the two being alone in the upstairs of Bar HOMRA and just being plain lazy, the pair decided that they would catch up on some well needed sleep, after a previous nights of 'activities' and a day of clan trouble. Tatara was spooned into Mikoto, back pressed against chest and fast asleep. They both snored lightly and their heart beats where synced.

Under blankets, the two felt safe as one another where available to support one another.

Until it happened:

Sweat sprang up on the forehead of Tatara, whose face contorted in agony. His mouth opened softly, with a mew escaping to be heard. Immediately, Mikoto's golden eyes shot open and he scanned the room in case of intruders. His powers remained at ease while his vassal was near, no matter conscious or not.

Slowly, not wanting to disturb the sleep of his lover, Mikoto sat up to lean over Tatara, wanting to get a clearer look at his face. He frowned when before him, Tatara had tear drops running along his cheeks and a look of despair painted all over his features. Small whimpers where still coming from his lips, and softly his fists, which were laid against his head, clenched and unclenched effortlessly.

Mikoto raised his hand to press it against the brunet's forehead, feeling the small fever that had spread as he descended into a deeper sleep. He decided that enough was enough of watching the younger man suffer and his hand found its place on Tatara's shoulder, lightly shaking the man's body.

But to no avail, the man would not wake and Mikoto only hoped that if he shook harder, he would open his yes.

_Come on Tatara._

Placing a stronger grip on the brunet's shoulder, he gave a fiercer shake but the reaction was unpleasant. Tatara only whimpered louder and more tears leaked from his closed eyes.

The red head signed before scoping up the small body, holding him between his legs and massaging Tatara's temples and hands when he could. Softly he whispered into the man's ear.

"Tatara…come on. You'll be hear. I'm here. Wake up."

Acting in his sleep, Tatara tried to curl closer to Mikoto, seeking comfort. "Please…" He whimpered.

"Please what baby? I'm here, tell me." Mikoto replied, gaining a stronger hold on his Vassal. His deep and sleep ridden voice only getting louder at each new sentence.

"Please don't go…" Tatara cried.

Mikoto moved Tatara once more, trying to get the younger man's head to look his way while he attempted to coax him out of sleeping. "I'm here. I won't leave. Wake up Tatara."

"Mikoto…please."

Having enough of his useless attempts, Mikoto kissed Tatara on the lips, cheek, and neck, all while repeating the man's name. His voice was loud now, doing all he could to awake his little lover.

Finally, he held the man, staring at his unopened eyes and in the loudest voice he could repeated the man's name. "Tatara!"

Finally, brown eyes sprang open, unfocused at first but slowly came back to reality around him. In the softest whisper Mikoto ever heard from Tatara, he spoke, "Mikoto…"

Quickly the brunet buried his head in the chest of his King, small sobs escaping and he shook from how powerful they came out. Mikoto, astonished at first, only responded with open arms, as he did his best to comfort with hugs and kisses to the broken man. But no words where exchanged as this trail occurred between the two.

Morning sunlight came quickly, as the two stayed up, still silent but together as they fought sleep to be in one another's arms. When the sound of the downstairs front bells rang, Tatara took one last look at his King and smiled, rising from his hold to get up to leave the room. But in an instant, Mikoto brought him back to his space to give him a chaste kiss before pushing him back to his feet.

Tatara smiled his same old smile and turned to the door, but once in the entrance of the room he turned back to face his King, who was quietly lighting a cigarette in bed. "Thank you, King."

And promptly left, a small blush on his face.

That afternoon, Yata, Kamamoto, Tatara, Anna and a few of the others left to do some shopping and ingredient finding for Izumo, leaving only the bartender and their King at their base. Mikoto had seated himself in the corner of the counter, focusing on the actions of his old friend.

"You know you could help me wash these dishes too, lazy ass."

Mikoto playfully snorted at his friend's words before replying, "Do you want broken dishes? Anyway. You've probably washed them a dozen times today."

"Nothing is wrong with having sparkling glasses!" Spoke Izumo, who smiled at his friend. He then asked, "Did you and the idiot have a good night?"

"Not at all. The brat had a nightmare so we've been up for a while now."

Izumo stared at Mikoto, "A guy like him gets nightmares?"

"Yeah, even someone like him."

"How does he act when this goes on?"

Mikoto took out another cigarette from his jacket pocket, his sixth one of the day, and lit it. Huffing and then blowing out the smoke, he offered the object to Izumo, who silently grabbed it. "He sweats and whimpers. Always repeating the say thing every time. And it can be a pain in the ass to wake him up from."

"What does he say?"

"Don't go. And occasionally my name."

"Don't go..?" Izumo took a hit of the nicotine stick before continuing to speak. "Why would he say that?"

Mikoto was handed the stick but before he could use it he spoke, "He dreams of when his family abandoned him."

"Oh…poor guy. I wouldn't even think that that event would still bother him."

"Me either."

The two remained quiet, taking a hit from the cigarette and passing it back and forth to one another until it reached his end. While blowing out the last of the smoke in his mouth, Mikoto stood up from his seat, "Oh well, as long as we're a better family to him now, its all fine."

Izumo turned over, focusing back on wiping his dishes. "Always."

* * *

That ending was kinda weak. Sorry.

Hope you all like it, and again, Thank You so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys rock.

Reviews would be helpful to my writing process! Please and thank you!

Thanks for reading~

-Smileandsleep


End file.
